thepkmnfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Oatmeal's Legacy: Kanto
Chapter One: Insperation Oatmeal was a person who dreamed about conquering through the Kanto League with his neighbor and close-friend Jessica. They played Pokemon Cards during Professor Oak's classes, and only payed attention when it came to practicing with real pokemon. Today's the day for them to get there FIRST pokemon, Oatmeal chose Bulbasaur, the one farthest to his right, and Jessica chose Squirtle, the one farthest to her left. Oatmeal, after grabbing his pokemon-ball, pointed at Jessica and shouted, "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" Oatmeal threw out Bulbasaur, which he had named Pancake, and Jessica threw out Squirtle out. Pancake quickly rushed into tackle Squirtle, but Squirtle quickly dodged. Pancake hit his head on the nearby wall causing him to be confused, Squirtle used scratch and it K.O'd Pancake. Oatmeal said while mourning over his pokemons loss, "HOW COULD HE BE SO BROKEN!" Oatmeal went back to his small house ,which was along the river for fishing, (his father was a fisherman) and told his dad ,Waffle, that he was leaving for to beat the Gym Leaders. "Alright, see you on the TV son!" Waffle said while smiling, and Oatmeal went to Jessica. He told her that they're leaving to beat the Kanto League, she said "Are you crazy?! We have school!" Oatmeal replied, "Who cares?", with that said they both set off. Oatmeal and Jessica hit a cross-road, which way do we go? "Virdian City!" she said while sighing. "Who's the doode we have to beat there?" Oatmeal said enthusaiticly, Jessica replied "Some guy named, Alefan, he doesn't sound THAT tough. " Oatmeal started jabbing the air, Jessica glared at him and yelled "What do you think your doing?! Where not fighting! The pokemon are!" A strange woman on a motorcycle apparently was riding next to them, he said "Are you guy's talking about THE alefan, I heard he can take down 4 onix's in one hit!" "No WAY! Then i'll be sure to wipe out Alefan and his pokemon when I walk in!" said Oatmeal. The woman waved to Oatmeal signaling him to come closer, he whispered, "I know this place. They take your pokemon and make them level 200!" Oatmeal whispered loudly, "REALLY?!? Lemme get in that!" The man took his jacket off, and revealed that she had a Team Rocket outfit on, he announced, "I am the master theif. I am.. Agent Duke! Now.. WASSAMM!" she drove away on his motorcycle. "COME BACK!" Oatmeal started chasing after him, Jessica yelled, "Oatmeal! Come back! Your too slow!, A few miles up the road Jessica finds Oatmeal passed out. Along with Oatmeal's passed out body, there was also a crashed motorcycle, and the passed out body of the Agent Duke. Waffle was prancing on the body of Agent Duke. Jessica dragged Oatmeal's passed out body to the nearest poke-center in Virdian City. At the pokecenter Oatmeal recroperated, and jumped up and shouted, "This will NEVER '''happen again, I swear on it! I be the strongest Pokemon Trainer there is!" Chapter Two: New Addition to the Team?! Viridian City wasn't a flashy city, it was a small city. Where most trainers just stopped, and battled the gym leader to start off their journey. It was surrounded by immense woods, except for the side that came from Pallet Town. The wood's were a great place to find Pokemon. When leaving the city, you can find that everyone in the city is waving to you, wishing you luck. Oatmeal is watching a tv special on Alefan, the tv reporter broadcasting said, "Alefan is the number ONE! #1!, He can take down ANY competitor, anybody who's willing to try, come to the Fanatic Gym!" Oatmeal quickly turned off the tv and yelled, "Jessica! We are going to fight Alefan today! But first, I need another pokemon!" He quickly ran back to the route he was on. Oatmeal saw a small rat pokemon, and pulled out his pokedex, it said "A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers. " Oatmeal clenched his fist and yells, "STUPID TRAVELERS? Well, I'm going to catch that Rattata!" He put his pokeball up in the air, and it gleamed. He threw the pokeball out like a baseball, and then came out. Oatmeal yelled, "WAFFLE. Use tackle!" Waffle charged in at full speed, and rammed into the side of Rattata. Rattata now had the physical expression of fatigue and anguish. "It's weakened! Now it's my turn!" he threw a pokeball, it rolled to the side three times, and made a light indicating it was caught. "Oh YEA! Pokemon time~I shall call you... CEREAL!!" yelled Oatmeal. Oatmeal walking into the pokecenter flaunted his new pokeball to Jessica. Jessica stated, "Well, I got three pokemon. I have, my Squirtle, a Pidgey , and a Rattata.!" Oatmeal sulked in the corner, "Uhh....maybe it's not a good time to tell him I'm going to challenge Alefan." said Jessica. "What? YOUR GOING? SO AM I!" Oatmeal jumped up and said. Oatmeal and Jessica are walking to the gym, "What do you think he'll do? He'll come in, and Pancake will do a little one-and-two, and Alefan's pokemon will go down" Oatmeal said confidently. Chapter Three: Gym Time: Jessica vs. Alefan?! Jessica and Oatmeal entered the gym. The gym was a normal gym with golden statues of Alfan. "Welcome..infantiles..! Ready to lose?" a shadow figure said while stepping out of the shadow. He appeared to be a spanish male holding a fan, "Who's going first." he shifted his hand and pointed at Jessica. "I am, Alefan's STUDENT, Louis. I will test if you are worthy! I have his speciality type, it's firey and warm. Like his spirit!" Oatmeal thinking to himself, 'What's fire weak agaisnt? Grass right? Okay! Jessica has NO chance." Jessica yelled, "GOOOOOOO!!!!!! SQUIRTLE~" Squirtle came out, he pointed to the roof, and pointed down,indicating that Alfen's Student is going down. Louis threw in a vulpix, and yelled, "Lets go Vuplix!" Squirtle leaned to the side,and used watergun. Vuplix, out of instinct, dodged to the side and got hit full blast. "Vu-vu-vulpixx.." Vuplix said, and then fainted. Oatmeal thinking, "Man, what a lucky shot. Grass is still 10x effective." A man wearing a suit walked into the gym, and started clapping and said "Brava, Bravo! Who am I must you say? I'm Sunny." Oatmeal yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!" he threw Pancake in. Sunny, flicked one of his pokeball's in, a sludge-like pokemon appeared. Jessica, pulled out her pokedex, "This pokemon is Muk, poison type." Jessica yelled, "OATMEAL. YOUR POKEMON IS WEAK AGAINST HIM GET OUT!" Oatmeal ignored her, and yelled, "Pancake, USE TACKLE!" Pancake rammed into the side of Muk, but pancake got stuck in the sludge. "Muk, use explosion." Sunny commanded, as Muk instantly exploded causing Pancake to faint. " My my, how ignorant. Well, goodbye" he walked out of the gym. Jessica pointed out, "Told ya Oatmeal!" Oatmeal put Pancake back in his pokeball and ran to the pokecenter. Jessica said, "Now Alfred, I know your here. Where are yo-" she looked directly at a statue, and asked "Are you ... the statue?" The statue started walking, "Yep, It's my Alefan. Just observing your skills. You ready for the battle? Its sure going to be a hard one!" Jessica said, "Yep. This will be a breeze!" Jessica already had Squirtle out, and said to squirtle, "You stay in okay?" Alefan chuckled, "Your using a '''WATER type? Don't you think I've battle ENOUGH '''of those?" he said while throwing in his Charmeleon. "Charmeleon. You got this?" Charmeleon nodded. Jessica commanded Squirtle to use watergun, Charmeleon took the blast head-on. "Meh-hehehe!" said Alefan. Alefan pointed at squirtle, "Use scary face." Charmeleon did a face to taunt Squirtle, Squirtle was no where to be seen. Squirtle was climbed up the wall, and he jumped in the air while retreating into shell. Squirtle landed on Charmeleons head, causing it to faint. The refree came in, "Stop stop! It's over. We have a new fanatic champion!" Alefan sadly said, "Nice move, hehe. I guess I owe you a badge," he handed her a crystalized small fan pin that has red flames. "Don't extinguish the flames within your spirit! Move on continue, and wish..your friend Oatmeal good luck with his pokemon." Jessica laughed and walked out of the gym waving. Alefan said to himself after they left, "Why can't I be that good? I'm just stuck as the gymleader!" Chapter Four: Revolution of Oat? Oatmeal walking back to the camp, saw Jessica, and asked "I'm sorry you lost, I-" he got cut off by Jessica, "I DIDN'T LOSE YOU GIRL" she slapped him. Oatmeal apologized and walked with Jessica to the gym, he also asked, "Is that sunny dude gone?", Jessica nodded. Oatmeal, "Was the first guy you fought, Alefan?" he asked. Jessica shook her head. Oatmeal and Jessica got to the gym. Oatmeal shouted and pointed into the empty gym, "ALEFAN. Show yourself!" Alefan jumped from a supporting bar on the top of the gym. "My my, what a hasty one. I'll let you skip my little prodigy, and straight battle me." Oatmeal flinched a bit, and asked, "Why so modest? Afraid? LETS GO PANCAKE!" he threw Pancake in. Alefan took one good look at Pancake, and then wiped his eyes. He took another look and started laughing, "Is this a joke? My my, someones a naive one." Oatmeal yelled, "Quit the chatter, send out your fire type! I know! I can EASILY beat it." Alefan clenched his teeth, and threw in Charmeleon. "Start it off! Rush him with fire punch!" Charmeleon in a flash was behind Pancake and sent him flying into the wall. Pancake got up with major injuries, Oatmeal shouted, "You alrigh-" Pancake was set ablaze. Alefan pointed out that Pancake was set on fire due to the effect. Oatmeal pointed pokeball at Pancake and caused him to return. Oatmeal talking to pokeball, "I know this is your first time at battle, but try your best." He threw Cereal in. Cereal as soon as she came out, rushed and bit Charmeleons tail. Charmeleon yelped in pain, and ignited its flame on its tail. Cereal let go do to the extreme heat, Charmeleon used flamethrower, and it spread it out. Cereal was running out of spots to run to. The flames ignited, making it unable to see. Charmeleon grabbed Cereal and dragged him into the fire. Cereal fainted. Oatmeal yelled, "What is this?!" he threw Pancake back in. Pancake is shown to be fainted as soon as he is sent out. Oatmeal mumbled to himself, "What... how did...what?" He was in shock at his defeat. He returned Pancake, and in shame walked out of the gym. Outside the gym, Jessica caught up with Oatmeal, and asked "How'd you do? Did ya win?" Oatmeal slowly shook his head, and ran into Viridian Forest. Chapter Five: Will to Train. Oatmeal punched a tree, and a Caterpie landed on his head. He was flailing left to right to get it off, and somehow managed to get it off. Oatmeal let his pokemon out of the pokeball, and yelled at them, "Guys! We need to try TWICE as hard,we were SO Close!" Sunny walked in from the shadows, and clapped. "Well done my boy, well done. Did you honestly think you would win? Battle me, and if you can beat me; you could be the most powerful man in Kanto!" Oatmeal yelled, "Bring It!" he threw pointed Pancake to join the fight. Sunny taunted him, "Let's go Muk. Try to tackle me again right?" Oatmeal yelled, "PANCAKE, do your new move! '''RAZOR '''leaf!" Muk dodged it, and went behind Pancake. Sunny snapped his fingers and Muk used explosion. Oatmeal yelled, " POWER THROUGH IT!" he punched the air. Pancake walked out harmed, but not fainted. Muk fainted. Sunny in shock stared and returned Muk, "Bring it in, MAGMAR!" he threw in magmar. Sunny hand-signaled Magmar, as soon as Magmar saw that. He rushed at Pancake, Pancake used vine-whip to trip him. Magmar tripped, and fell face flat. Pancake used razor-leaf, Magmar fainted. Sunny laughed, "Let's test out.. an INVENTION." He threw in a Bulbasaur just like Pancake, but it had a dark-shade to it's coloring. Pancake used razor leaf, Bulbasaur teleported behind Pancake and used hyper-beam. Pancake was instantly knocked out. Sunny said, "That's all I needed to know. Good bye," he fled into a tree, and jumped into a helecopter. Oatmeal said, "It's time to beat Alfan!" Chapter Six: Punch One-Two. Hit and Run! Oatmeal, the next day, slept in the gym. He yelled, "ALFAN. I'm ready for my fanatic badge." Alfan walked out of a doorway, while rubbing his eyes he said, "Wha-- Your back! Your going to lose to again. You know that right?" Alfan stretched, and flicked his pokeball with Charmeleon in. Oatmeal pointed to send Pancake in, Pancake rushed in at Charmeleon. "Foolish Bo-" said Alfan before getting his attention shifted, Pancake grabbed Charmeleon's leg with his vine whip, and tripped him. Pancake then used tackle and ran away. Charmeleon got up, he was scratched. Alfan pointed at Pancake, as Charmeleon jumped at him and fired a flame-thrower. Pancake moved under Charmeleon and wrapped Charmeleons blind spot with his vine-whip. Pancake slammed Charmeleon to the ground, the impact caused Charmeleon to go back mid-air, meeting him half way Pancake tackles Charmeleon into the wall. Oatmeal punched the air, and yelled " FINISH HIM OFF!" Pancake rushed at Charmeleon. Charmeleon was exerting heat so hot that Pancake could not get close. Oatmeal returned Pancake. "Let's go CEREAL!" Cereal climbed the wall and jumped through an open heat point, and bit down on Charmeleon's head. Charmeleon fell straight to the ground fainted. The refree yelled as he walked into the battlefield, "STOP STOP! It's over!" Alfan smiled as if it were happy that Oatmeal won, but said that he lost. Alfan said, "My boy! You did great! Heres the Fanatic Badge! You had so much youth and power! But, you have a long and hard journey, you have '''SEVEN '''more badges to get! Can I come with you for your travels? Maybe I could be of help!" Oatmeal said, "Sure! You can travel with me and Jessica!" Oatmeal blinked, and Alfan had his bags packed, he had twenty bags. Jessica said, "When was this a good idea to bring along a gym leader. He's got a gym!" She punched Oatmeal in the arm. Alfan said, "My family is now looking over it! I'm traveling, see the sights. You know! Maybe even battle a bit!" Alfan, Oatmeal, and Jessica started to set out to Viridian Forest, when an old woman comes to Alfan, and said, "You know? My granddaughter is a trainer, she fought you! You made her strong! I wish you luck!" the old woman smiled and handed him a loaf of bread. Chapter Seven: Viridian Mystery? Oatmeal, Alfan, and Jessica the trio were walking in the foggy Viridian Forest. Alfan complained, "Ugh. I'm tired. Can we stop for today?" Jessica yelled at him, "It's only NOON!" Oatmeal agreed with Alfan. Jessica sighed and said, "Ugh. Whatever. Let's stop for the day." Alfan and Oatmeal dropped in their place and immediatly fell asleep. Jessica sighed and threw her bags on Alfan and Oatmeal, and started roaming through the forest. She noticed Sunny stranger to her in the corner of her eye. Sunny said to his grunts, "We must mine that, and steal her pokemon!" A woman screaming and crying yelled, "NO! NOT MY CHANSEY! THATS MY BEST FRIEND!" Jessica gasped and said to herself, "Who could do such a thing?" Sunny heard Jessica, and said to his grunts, "Grunts. Dispose of her." Before she knows, the grunts rushed towards her. Jessica started running through the bushes to make the grunts get off her. Oatmeal woke up, "Wake up Alfan," I can hear someone screaming. He didn't wake up. Oatmeal raced through a few bushes to find Sunny. The grunts on the other side behind sunny captured Jessica, and brought her to Sunny. Sunny said, "Why why, such a perky boy. Why do you consist on doing these things? Leave and she'll survive." Jessica kicked the grunt in the knee, the grunt let go off her. She pushed him to the ground. Oatmeal said, "I don't think these people are very good." Jessica added, "YOU THINK?" Sunny said, "Such cheap grunts. I'll deal with them personally." Sunny threw in a Rhydon, and it charged at them. Jessica threw in Squirtle, and Oatmeal threw in Pancake. Pancake uses Razor Leaf, Squirtle uses Water Gun. That attack sent Rhydon through multiple trees. Rhydon fainted on that one attack, "I got more!" yelled Sunny as he threw in a Electrode. The Electrode used Lightning on Squirtle, "PROTECT IT PANCAKE!" yelled at Pancake. Pancake gaurded Squirtle and took the full hit. Sunny said, "Nice. Do you guy's even realize the full capability of the Illusivian? Guess not." He returned Electrode, and fled in a helecopter. Oatmeal whipped his brow, and Alfan walked in yawning and rubbing his eyes and chewing saying, "Wha- al- th- nois-." Oatmeal put his fist up and yelled, "YOU ATE THE BREAD?!?!?" Jessica held him down. Later on, they continue you tread through the endless fog. Chapter Eight: Hush Little Jessica! Don't kill us. "Next badge here I come," said Oatmeal, Alfan couldn't talk, because he was forced to carry sleeping Jessica. Jessica threatened to kill Alfan and Oatmeal, if she woke up. Alfan threw Jessica onto Oatmeal's back, when this male walked past. "Hey, Koops." Alfan said, and introduced him to Oatmeal, "Oatmeal, this is the Pewter City Gym Leader. He single handedly destroyed me in a battle, so watch out. There's a trick to his fighting powers." Koops said, "Why why! Alfan don't let go of ALL my secrets. Hehe, well I'll see you in a few, try not to lose '''HORRIBLY." Oatmeal laughed and wasn't sure about wether to be scared of happy. Alfan scolded Oatmeal, "You need to train more. You BARELY passed through mine, no way your going to pass his. Train train train." Alfan chuckled, "Now I'm hungry. Get me some food? " Shawn said, "Maybe I should train within the Mt. Moon. Maybe, I'll score some pokemon! " Oatmeal gave Jessica to Alfan and headed to Mt.Moon. Oatmeal rented a bike and headed to Mt.Moon. A bus passed Alfan and honked, Jessica woke up. Alfan yelled, "Om-i-GOSHHH!!!!" he started running up the mountain catching up with Oatmeal. Oatmeal asked, "Whaa-?" Jessica yelled while chasing Alfan, "I'M going to kill YOU, and YOU TOO OATMEAL!" Koops jumps from the top of the cave, and tapped Jessica's shoulder and asked her to stop. Jessica yelled at Koops, "IM GOING TO KILL YOU TO, WHOEVERYOUARE!" Koops ran up the mountain, "Help ME! I don't even know her!" Oatmeal while riding his bike threw his pokeball out, "Go PANCAKE GO" Pancake used vine whip to trip Jessica. Jessica got up and kept running towards them. Alfan said, "She'll get tired. In 3.2.1." She instantly fell asleep. Oatmeal said, "Meh, let's leave her there. I'm going to MT.Moon." Suddenly, police sirens started roaring in the background. Oatmeal, Alfan, and Koops rushed into the city. Chapter Nine: History Lesson?! Police Need Help! Koops rushed in and said, "Wheres the problem?! Gym Leader #1-2 here!" Oatmeal added, "and Oatmeal!" Koops pushed Oatmeal's head to the side, Alfan said, "Koops just like when we were young!" Oatmeal started walking away. A Dragonite with a trainer riding on him used a hyperbeam to break through multiple buildings and into the bank. Koops threw out a Machoke, "Machoke, remember when your a machop? Use Combo Flame Punch!" Alfan threw out Charmeleon, and yelled "FlameThrower!" Charmeleon used flamethrower, Machoke jumped through that flame with his fist up, his fist caught on fire, and punched the Dragonite in the stomach. The punch reflected back onto Charmeleon. A man jumped off his Dragonite ,he was wearing a hood, and asked, "Whats the deal, peasants? I'm just borrowing some cash." Alfan yelled, "Borrowing some cash?!!? Or, destroying the city!" Sunny (Alfan and Koops don't know him yet) said, "Hello. Are you bothering my buisness partner? Must I get rid of you pests?" Alfan said, "Don't you talk to me like that! I'm the FIRST gym leader" Koops inturrupted, "Not a very big achievement, bro." Oatmeal came in and asked, "Bro? Are you two..brothers?" Koops punched Alfans arm, and shouted, "He was never the sucessful one! Older Brother always does better!" Oatmeal slouched, "I'm the.. younger child. My older brother is Clam Chowder." Characters - Current Pokemon 'Reoccuring Cast' *Oatmeal - Pancake, and Cereal *Jessica - Squirtle, Rattata, and Pidgey *Alefan - Charmeleon *Sunny - Muk, Dark Bublasaur, Magmar, Rhydon, Electrode, and ???'s 'Supporting Cast' *Koops - ???